Plushy
Plushy is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Plushy is a green porcupine who lost much of his quills. Since then, he wears pillows strapped to his head, arms, belly and back. Plushy has Aichmophobia, or a fear of sharp objects. He is known to worry about accidents such as being stabbed, impaled, etc. However, he loves plush toys, blankets, and pretty much anything else that is soft. Plushy is often nervous when he is around other porcupine characters, particularly Pierce who may torment him with his quills. Toad wants to be friends with Plushy, feeling sympathy for him. Th origin of Plushy's phobia and loss of quills is revealed in Prickly Past, where it was caused by The Mole as a barber. He is a bit of a safety freak, one hint being that he never eats with forks or knives. His deaths may mostly involve sharp objects. Episodes Starring Roles *Safety Last *The Point of Friendship *Pointless Rules *So and Sew *Processing (as Safety) *Prickly Past *Better Safe and Sorry *Safety Beach Breach *O-Cork it Works *Tickled Pink Featuring Roles *Shunned For Fun *Needled *No Quill to Live *The Deer & the Antelope Play *Accidentally Safe *Virtual Reality *Funky, I'm Home *Night of The Mutant Vegetable *Prickly Cravings *Gold One's Hand *Candy Giant *Stuffed with Fear Appearances *Bare It All *Alliance of Anger *Processing *Poachable Eggheads *A Storm in a Teacup Deaths #Safety Last - Dies in explosion. #Pointless Rules - Killed by sharp items. #So and Sew - Smashed by a door. #Shunned For Fun - Impaled by paper plane. #Processing - Sliced to pieces. #Needled - Stabbed by swords and knives. #Better Safe and Sorry - Ran over by lawn mower. #Safety Beach Breach - Pierced by glass shards and beach umbrella. #A Storm in a Teacup - Crushed by Lumpy. #Virtual Reality - Brain forced out from his head. #Funky, I'm Home - Shot in the eye by an arrow. #Night of The Mutant Vegetable - Eaten by the carrot. #Prickly Cravings - Has heart ripped out #Gold One's Hand - Suffocated by pillows. #Candy Giant - Crushed by Nutty. #Tickled Pink - Pierced by numerous sewing needles. #Stuffed with Fear - Impaled by Chine's shards. Kill count *Fungus - 1 ("Pointless Rules" along with Frilly) *Herman - 1 ("Safety Beach Breach") Trivia *He was originally called Safety and was obsessed with safety. This was changed for a number of reasons; his appearance was very complex and it was hard to incorporate him in an episode. Safety is only going to appear in one more episode ("Processing"), a nod to everyone's original designs/names/etc. *Flaky's original character concept also had corks on her quills. *Sometimes he may wear slippers to keep his feet safe. *Until 2018, he only had pillows on his head and back. His quills also had corks on them. Gallery Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Porcupines Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Flaky-Sues Category:Characters with no ears Category:Free to Use Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Redesigned characters